Great Tribulation of 3.6B years ago
3.6 billion years ago, another great calamity descended. The barriers separating the 33 Heavens weakened, vanished, allowing alien races to invade. During this great calamity, humanity’s destiny became increasingly weak. True Divinities died, geniuses were on the wane, and compared to the saints and spiritas, humanity became far, far weaker. Even Divine Seal had died in this tragic war. Some people fought in order to kill others and steal their possessions. Some people fought to take revenge and cut down their enemies. Some people fought to obtain lucky chances and treasures. But, there were also those who fought and were even willing to sacrifice themselves all for the sake of others, for the sake of the greater good and the continuation of their people… Overview Countless years have passed since the birth of the universe; no one knows just how old this world is. It could be a trillion years or even a quadrillion years or more. And during this time, martial arts civilization has been destroyed many, many times, with countless worlds being destroyed and reborn. If this universe was truly destroyed then even a True Divinity would not be able to escape. If one looks back through the trillion plus years of the universe’s history, there have been many instances of this so-called ‘great calamity’. Facing the vast universe, even Empyreans are nothing more than ants. Now, the great calamity of 3.6 billion years ago should be referring to the fading of the barriers of the 33 Layered Heavens. Within the Divine Realm there were countless divergent mystic realms, each with tremendous amounts of wealth. However, wanting to enter them was difficult. This was because there existed barriers between the Divine Realm and these divergent mystic realms. In order to pass through this barrier, one had to go through specialized transmission arrays and also consume a massive amount of violet sun stones. Also, the person transmitted couldn’t have too high a cultivation. The higher the cultivation, the more energy was required to transmit that person. It was also because of this reason that no matter if it were the four God Beast Clans entering the God Beast Mystic Realm or Carefree Island entering the Red Desolate Mystic Realm, they had to consume a considerable amount of resources each time. The barriers of these divergent mystic realms are in truth the barriers that divide the 33 Layered Heavens. The Divine Realm’s endless divergent mystic realms are in truth the gaps between the Divine Realm and these other realms. There are 33 Layered Heavens and the Divine Realm is only one of them; its name is the Divine Shifting Heavens. There are barrier walls that separate the 33 Layered Heavens. These barrier walls can separate all existences. The more powerful an existence is, the more difficult it is to cross. However, periodically, like the tide, these barrier walls will weaken to the point that they vanish altogether. The great calamity of 3.6 billion years ago was also because these barrier walls vanished. Beyond the Divine Realm there are alien races that are the mortal enemies of humanity. Moreover, they covet the resources of the Divine Realm beyond all reasoning. This leads to great wars between the different races. In the past, a bloody war swept through the entire Divine Realm, and nearly all martial arts masters died because of it! The leader of the martial arts world at that time – Empyrean Divine Seal, also perished because of this… In that war, although humanity managed to force back the saints, their foundation had been severely damaged and countless inheritances had been cut off. Ever since then, there had never been a human supreme elder who had managed to break into the realm of True Divinity. Protagonists 3.6 billion years ago was an incomparably glorious era from ages past. Although there were Empyreans that could live for 100 million years, there were still many things that were lost in the endless river of history. This was just like a mortal that could live for a hundred years. How could they know what happened 36,000 years ago? Moreover, after that great calamity, many masters perished from the skies, and even the martial arts world had been struck back down to its fundamentals. Many things had to be redeveloped from the beginning. Some secrets would have disappeared in the infinite flow of time, and only some peak characters of the Divine Realm would know of them. The Great Tribulation of 3.6 Billion Years Ago. In an era, there would be several leading protagonists, and even more supporting roles. Back in the far off ancient past, Empyrean Divine Seal had not been the only hero. Thus, many of them had sacrificed their lives, following Divine Seal's footsteps. Statistics 3.6 billion years ago, the Human race faced extermination at the hands of the Saint race. *Humanity was lead by Divine Seal (late stage True God) , ~200 Empyrean generals, several dozen God Beasts and several tens of thousands of Saint/Holy lords soldiers. *Saint Emperor Zao Hua collaborated with Famine and lead vastly superior forces. Information 3.6 billion years ago, during the last great calamity, the saints waged a great war against humanity. Humanity had put forth the complete power of their race to survive and even Empyrean Divine Seal perished in the flames of war. In that war, although humanity managed to force back the saints, their foundation had been severely damaged and countless inheritances had been cut off. Ever since then, there had never been a human supreme elder who had managed to break into the realm of True Divinity. Many people suspected that the reason no human was able to break into the realm of True Divinity was because they had lost their most precious inheritances. In other words, the cultivation methods for breaking into True Divinity. Ending The end result was that all or 99% of Humanity's experts above the saint lord level were killed. *As a result, the cultivation legacy of Humans was all but cut off, resulting in the lower standards of the Divine Realm's present-day humans. *Huang used his swallowing ability to cut off Humanity's relations with the body cultivation path, making it so that humans would have to face the backlash of the Heavenly Dao when attempting a body cultivation breakthrough. Only breakthroughs to boundaries beyond pulse condensation are affected; the 8 Inner Gates and 9 Stars Dao Palace require phenomenal resources. Lin Ming and Empyrean Primordius are the only notable human experts properly discussed in-novel to have sucessfully faced the Heavenly Dao; most perished. *Divine Seal collaborated with several other top experts to extract and seal Huang's soul in a huge array below True Martial World's capital. The soul remained there until Lin Ming used the magic cube to take control of it. Huang's body went into a deep hibernation until the Saint Emperor refined it into his avatar. Trivia * In the past, Lin Ming didn’t know just what was sealed beneath the Ancient Elysium Seal. He only knew that the artifact spirit of the Ancient Elysium Seal had guarded this land for 3.6 billion years, and that was far too shocking a time. * But now Lin Ming knew that the soul of Famine was being sealed and suppressed beneath the Ancient Elysium Seal, the soul of an extreme True Divinity level demon. Category:Events Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Seal Category:Human Race Category:Saint Race